With A Smile
by rosebudreader
Summary: A One Direction one shot written by Nik and Suz. Rated M for one little word, Hope you enjoy. READ AND REVIEW! xx


**Hey, this is our first FanFic so tell us what you think :D. Hoope you enjoy, READ AND REVIEW! xx **

"He would still be here, if it wasn't for you." He said, his voice flooded with hate and something much more malicious than his usual personality.

"It's not. I didn't know." The girl replied, tears streaming down her face, her voice trembling and unsure. She was beginning to think it was her fault.

"He trusted you. And look where he is. Gone! He is fucking gone." he said, almost screaming.

"He's not gone. He's still here. The doctor said he can hear us. That he's going to be ok." she said it to reassure herself. His words kept replaying in her head.

"And you believe him? It's a doctor for crying out loud. He only says what you wants to hear!"

"Calm down! It's not her fault, she misses him just as much as you do." Another boy stepped forward. He was standing in the corner with two other friends. He usually knew how to comfort everyone, his brown eyes made everyone feel alright.

"CALM DOMN? CALM DOWN? WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND IS IN A FUCKING COMA. AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" this time he screamed. His pent up emotions finally spilling out.

"She's just as sad as you. Don't be angry at her. She doesn't want this to happen either. She hasn't done anything wrong," he placed a hand on the enraged boys arm. Pushing him to sit down.

"IF SHE WASN'T HERE HE WOULD STILL BE WITH US. THAT BITCH HAS ALMOST KILLED HIM. HOW CAN I NOT BE MAD."

"I didn't know it would happen. He was driving, one second. I-I-I," she broke off in sobs, her head in her hands

"Look what you've done now! She's going through the exact same thing as you. He meant just as much to you as he did to her. You both love her!" It was a different boy this time, he had blonde hair, he had been crying too. This one gave the best hugs.

"IF SHE LOVED HIM SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DISTRACTED HIM. HE'S IN A FUCKING COMA BECAUSE OF HER. HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?" he was angry, too angry. He started punching the wall, leaving small dints every time his fist connected with the plaster.

"I SAID I'M SORRY. MAYBE IT IS MY FAULT. MAYBE THE REASON HE'S IN A COMA IS BECAUSE OF ME. I DON'T KNOW. BUT I WANT HIM BACK AND HE'S NOT HERE. THAT'S ALL I KNOW. I WANT HIM JUST AS MUCH AS YOU AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT. I GET IT THAT YOU'RE ANGRY BUT IT'S NOT FAIR ON ME. I FUCKING WANT MY BOYFRIEND BACK. WE BOTH LOVE HIM. CAN'T WE BOTH BE SAD?" All that boy's screaming had got to her. She let out. Shouting and crying at the same time. Her breath ragged and sharp she stared hard at the messy haired boy. The one that had caused her so much pain.

"Fuck off," he said, his voice full of hate, of something you wouldn't wish upon anyone else.

She ran out crying, she'd hoped he'd want to make peace. That they could grieve together, but he brushed her off. Like a piece of dirt, like she didn't mean anything. But she did. She loved the boy in the coma, and he loved her. They were going to get married. They were going to be happy. Not any more.

"Look what you've done now! She's the closet thing to him we have left." It was the other boy in the room. He didn't talk much anymore, something had changed him. Everyone turned their heads to listen.

"NO, I'm the closest thing to him we have left. Not her. She only knew him for one year. How can that count? I've known him for 10 years! He was my BESTFRIEND!

The three boys left the dark, icy hospital room, leaving the enraged boy with the unconscious one, both with pale faces and broken hearts. There was plenty of room to move about but nowhere that felt comfortable. He was trapped and there was no escape. All he wanted to do was go home and be greeted by his smiling curly haired best friend. He wanted to snuggle up to him on the couch and tell him how he felt.

The tears began to stream down his face, his head fell forwards, and he clasped the boy's hand with his own. Hoping this would make the pain go away. His thoughts were interrupted by a low raspy voice that came from above him.

"What the hell?" His head shot up from its resting place.

"Is that you. How do you feel, should I get the nurse. I can't believe you're finally awake. I was so sure I would lose you. It's been a couple of days now, we all miss you especially me, it's been..."

"Piss off." The boy interrupted him, his eyes had opened just slightly, showing the sunken skin more evidently, making him look malnourished and sick. He was sick.

"What?"

"How dare you."

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You treated her like shit. I love her."

"I-I-I"

"There's no excuses. It's not her fault, she didn't do anything. If you're so eager to blame someone, blame me,"

"No, I could never blame you this isn't your fault. She distracted you."

"Just get them, if it's to be the last hour of my life I want to spend it with people I care. Or just people who care."

"Don't say that. You won't die. You wouldn't leave me, would you?"

"Listen, I don't know how much longer I'll last. I really don't fell well..."

"I'll get a doctor, you'll be fine..." They kept interrupting each other, each eager to say something because time might be running out.

"NO, just shut up and hear me out." the mess haired boy nodded, his hands lay on the bed, wrapped in the sheets, "Well, as I was saying, I don't know how much longer I'll be around. So if you can promise me one thing, just promise me that you'll take care of her. She means the world to me, and I couldn't rest easily knowing that she wasn't being taken care of."

"I will take care of her,"

"Promise me, if its the last thing you do please keep your promise."

"I promise, do want me to call the doctor?"

"No, just get the others. I want to see them for one last time."

"Don't say that, don't be stupid"

"The more you talk, the less time I have,"

The messy haired boy stood up, his chair scraping on the squeaky linoleum. He began to walk to the door, his heart pounding with adrenaline. His hand found the handle of the door and he turned around.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too." upon hearing his friends words he opened the door and walked out, then running to find the others, to bear the good news.

"Knock, Knock," Abby hesitantly knocked her fist against the wood of the door. When there was no answer she opened it, the boy in the bed slowly coming to view.

"Hello?" she whispered, assessing the situation. The others boys filtered in each looking expectantly at the pale boy in the bed. After a moment of silence, Liam's brown eyes grew wide. He let out a soft gasp.

"Harry, Harry! Can you hear me?" Louis shouted, guessing what Liam was thinking.

"What? What's wrong?" Niall said, he was busy munching on a banana and had missed what happened.

"Is something wrong?" Zayn asked coyly.

"Why isn't he breathing? He's stopped beeping! Wake him up!" Abby shouted, her eyes welling up with tears and her body began to shake.

"We can't do anything! He's..."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT! GET THE DOCTOR," Louis screeched, his voice filling the room. Then it was silent, only the quiet sobs of Abby could be heard.

"Why Harry, why?" Niall whined, his head was in his hands, he was also crying.

"Is he, is he gone?" Zayn asked, stunned to silence.

"NO! HE IS NOT DEAD! CALL THE FUCKING DOCTORS! HE WILL BE FINE! NOTHINGS WRONG. HARRY! WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Louis was screaming and crying at the same time. The result a range of mangled sobs echoing through his shouts.

Louis' arms encased Abbey's body remembering his promise to Harry. He let her cry on his shoulder, his shirt becoming damp from her tears. They cried together,both mourning over their loss of their loved one.

7 YEARS LATER

"I know what you're thinking, and I totally agree," Louis said, looking into his wife's eyes.

"I think, I think that he deserved it. That it's the least we can do for him. To honour him," Abby smiled, she loved it how he could read her thoughts.

"Well then it's settled," He looked down at the child she was holding.

"Welcome to the world, Harry Edward Tomlinson."

"A man who changed everything with his smile,"

**What do you think? Read and Review? xx**


End file.
